In the past, computing applications such as computer games and multimedia applications used controls to allow users to manipulate game characters or other aspects of an application. Typically such controls are input using, for example, controllers, remotes, keyboards, mice, or the like. More recently, computer games and multimedia applications have begun employing cameras and software gesture recognition engines to provide a natural user interface (“NUI”). With a NUI interface, user gestures are detected, interpreted and used to control game characters or other aspects of an application.
Golf gaming applications are known for NUI systems. However, such games do not provide feedback on the accuracy of a user's practice swings.